


Lazy Lover

by AllegroCrescendo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Modern AU, Not Beta Read, Other, They're humans in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegroCrescendo/pseuds/AllegroCrescendo
Summary: Being in your love with your best friend is as easy as falling asleep.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Lazy Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!
> 
> Allegro here!
> 
> Alright WOOOO! My Winter Break has officially begun! Which means it's time for me to crank out some fic that has been bouncing around in my noggin! Chapter 10 of Absolutely Infuriating has been written and sent off to betas and I wrote this little buddy as a warm-up for Chapter 11 but ended up having a bit more fun with it than I originally intended to! Whoops!
> 
> Belphie is a lot of fun to write! He's my 2nd favorite Obey Me boy after Lucifer of course hehehehe.
> 
> Without further ado, I present to y'all  
> "Lazy Lover"  
> Enjoy!

There was no definitive date for it. There was no date on the calendar that you could point at and confidently have said it started then. It just happened naturally. As gradual as oranges growing on trees and a fussy child falling asleep, you and Belphie had just started dating. 

The two of you were exceptionally close in high-school, but never as partners. As best friends. The two of you were in the marching band together, and Belphie was the exhausted pit member falling asleep at band camp and you were the energetic Mello waking him up with your laugh. The two of you became unbelievably close, and along with Beelzebub, became the band’s most infamous trouble-making trio. (Though it was more like you and Belphie were always pulling stunts while Beel got bribed into them with food.)

But then, Beel went away on an athletic scholarship on the other side of the country, and you and Belphie stayed local and continued into college together. Belphie had enrolled in the school of music while you went for the humanities.

It was your third year in college and Belphie had been going on a rant about how much he hated still living with Lucifer again. Finally, you looked up from your phone and very casually said: “Then let’s move out.” 

The two of you rented an old, tiny apartment at a ridiculous amount of money a couple of neighborhoods from Downtown. Financial aid covered most of the rent, but then you went to grad school and Belphie found a job as a piano teacher with his bachelor’s, and suddenly you discovered how much being an adult sucked financially. 

Your tiny apartment was bought by an expensive company and renovated, making the rent unreasonably high. So you and Belphie eventually moved out, finding a much smaller one-room apartment above a pizza place in Downtown that worked with your budgets.

The only solution to this problem was, of course, that you two had to share a bed. Though, that wasn’t really a problem with you and Belphie. The two of you usually napped together throughout the day or often fell asleep in the other’s bed while watching Netflix late at night. You knew that Belphie liked to hog the blanket and Belphie knew that you kicked in your sleep. There really wasn’t a problem there.

So that’s how it went. You and Belphie would sometimes cuddle when you fell asleep together but often, you crawled into bed late and Belphie was already sleeping. It wasn’t weird at all to fall asleep with your back to Belphie and wake up cuddling him. 

The cuddling wasn’t weird at all and the goodnight kisses weren’t that rare of an occurrence either. Except that the goodnight kisses eventually became good morning kisses, and good morning kisses become a see you later kiss, then you’re kissing Belphie because he made you snort with laughter and you didn’t want to hear him laugh at that (except Belphie laughed into your kiss either way) or because he just wanted one. 

One weekend when Satan was spending the night, he got fed up and eventually asked if the two of you were dating after witnessing you two kiss for the umpteenth time that hour. You and Belphie looked between each other with a shrug and a “yeah”. 

“How long has it been?” Satan demanded.

“Since like...uh…” you trailed off and looked at Belphie. He raised a brow and looked up at the ceiling drowsy question. He yawned.

“Dunno,” Belphie answered honestly. 

It was then decided that your anniversary would be on that date. You didn’t mind not having a set date but Belphie said he at least wanted to be able to get you flowers for a specific day. You pointed at the withering red tulips in a vase by the TV and argued that you didn’t have a green thumb, but Belphie wouldn’t have any of it. All the while, Satan shook his head, exasperated, and called you both idiots. 

Belphegor was a lazy lover. But that didn’t make him any less of the perfectly imperfect lover.

* * *

“What are you working on?” Belphie’s voice came from down the hallway as he pulled his work uniform shirt over his head. You tore your concentrated gaze from your laptop to look up at your partner as he got ready for his second job.

“A review. The undergrad class I’m a TA for has a midterm coming up and the professor wanted me to go over some key concepts and terms for them,” you said as you rubbed your face tiredly and let out a long, tired, groan. 

“Just let them fail,” Belphie said in his signature monotone before disappearing into the kitchen. You heard the fridge open and bottles clink as he rummaged around in it and suddenly you were reminded that you needed to go grocery shopping. Well, that could wait for the weekend. Belphie usually liked accompanying you on such trips. 

“And this is exactly why you’re not their teacher,” you snorted as you typed away on your laptop, adding speaker note to your presentation where needed. 

“Ah,” Belphie reappeared in the living room’s archway with a bottle of cold brew coffee in one hand and the lid in the other. He held up a finger in protest. “But I am a teacher.”

“A music teacher. That’s different. You wanna see your kids excel in music. I wanna see my students excel in this course.” You clicked saved on the document before pulling up your email and typing up an email so you could send out a copy of the PowerPoint to your undergrad students before class.

While you were distracted with your email, Belphie managed to sneak up on you, sliding to sit next to you on the couch. You jumped. Sometimes it was very easy to forget how quiet Belphegor could really be since he was always being sassy with you. Whenever he was _exceptionally_ sassy, you longed for the painfully quiet Belphegor who would sit in the shadow of the marimba. 

“And I just want to see you excel too,” Belphie said, lowering your laptop’s screen so you were forced to pay attention to him. “You work so hard.”

You dropped your gaze to your lap and shook your head. “I don’t work as hard as I could be. You know that.”

“(y/n), we talked about this” Belphie sighed and took your hand in his. “You should focus on school. I don’t mind working two jobs.”

“I know, I know, but doesn’t make me feel any better,” you shook your head. 

“(y/n), I wouldn’t have offered to work two jobs if I didn’t think I could handle it. I know it makes you feel guilty but being a student _and_ a teaching assistant is rough enough as it is. Even for someone as smart, and talented, and clever,” Belphegor brought your hand to his lips and worked a trail of kisses up your arm with every compliment he paid you. Now you _really_ longed for the quiet marimba kid. 

“Okay, alright,” you tried your best to repress your laughter as Belphie kissed a ticklish spot on your neck. “Enough,” you pushed his face away from you with a fluttering heart. Belphie never failed to make you feel warm. 

“Say that you’ll try your best to not feel bad about me working two jobs while you technically work two jobs as well,” Belphegor demanded.

“Belphie,” you sighed. 

“Come on. You know you would have done the same for me,” he argued and you’re shut up because he _does_ have a point. 

“It’s alright to feel down once in a while, but never feel guilty for something I promised to do for you. For _us_ , alright?” Belphie held your chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted your head up so you met his eyes. “Or else,” he says with a playful tone. 

“Or else what?” you shot back with a challenging grin. Belphie regarded you carefully before letting out an exaggerated sigh. He shook his head and looked at his hands with an almost pitiful look. 

“Well. Then I suppose I have no other choice,” he lamented before he lunged at you. Belphie straddles you, placing his full weight on you and keeping you pinned to the couch beneath him, as his fingers fly to your side and mercilessly tickle you. He knows your body as well as he knows the 88 keys of a piano, so he pinches and presses and brushes and squeezes all the areas that he knows will get a reaction out of you. 

You thrashed beneath him, begging breathlessly for mercy as he continued his tirade of tickles. Your hands darted out, desperately grasping for his in an attempt to stop him but Belphie outmaneuvers you, keeping his hands strategically out of your reach.

“Enough!” you beg through tearful, shrieking laughter. “Quit it! Stop it! Belphegor!”

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Belphie stops ticking you. You flop your arm over your eyes and take deep breaths. Your sides had begun to ache from laughing so much but you can’t be mad at Belphie. Not when he was still perched over your abdomen, staring down at you with adoring, half-lidded, violet, eyes.

You reached up and cupped his face. “I guess I was asking for that,” you giggled and Belphie nodded in agreement. 

He leaned over and pressed his lips to your forehead. You flutter your eyes shut and relish in the feeling. “You are unparalleled in this universe. You are doing your best and that is enough. Let me help you on your journey to conquer the world wherever I can, ‘kay? ‘Cause we’re a team,” Belphie drops his gaze to meet yours and you nod in agreement. 

“Great,” Belphie says before he collapses onto your chest, knocking the air out of you. He wraps his arms around your neck and lets out a loud, deep groan. “I think I’ll nap here before work.”

“You literally have 15 minutes before you have to leave,” you said after checking the time on your phone. 

“Then that sounds like a 15-minute power nap. Goodnight,” Belphegor yawned and rested his head against your chest. You know better than to doubt your partner. If there’s anyone in this world who can sleep instantaneously, it’s without a doubt Belphie. 

His soft snoring only moments later alerted you to the fact that he was very much so asleep. Laughing softly to yourself, you pushed back his fringe and peppered his forehead with kisses. Belphie let out a content noise in his sleep, turning and burying his head in your chest and you laughed.

Deep inside, you still felt mildly guilty. You knew that Belphie working two jobs exhausted him, and while he insisted on it, it didn’t mean you couldn’t feel upset by it. Still, one day you were going to pay him back. You weren’t exactly sure how. Maybe with an elaborate engagement ring or something. Hah, yeah right.

Belphie let out a loud snore and you jumped at the sound. Your lover had tilted his head from your chest and was snoring with his mouth wide open. Saliva dripped from the corner of his lip onto your chest and you rolled your eyes half-heartedly. 

If there was something you could never get used to after all of your years together, it was the fact that Belphegor drooled in his sleep.

* * *

  
“I’m home,” Belphegor announced as he closed the door behind him and took off his shoes. Just from the tone of his voice, you already know he’s beat. You place your bookmark in your book and toss it on the coffee table along with your colorfully highlighted notes. Right as you finish clearing the couch, Belphie slunk over and collapsed onto the couch with a loud groan.

You scoot closer to him and wrap an arm around him, pressing a kiss to his ear and making him shiver in response. “Welcome home,” you cooed. “Long day at work?”

“The power went out. Can you believe that?” Belphie asked as he rolled over and stretched his legs out, resting them in your lap. He stretched his arms over his head and let out a loud, satisfied grunt with the effort. “Some assholes who were renovating a business two doors down decided it was okay to use our power supply. We lost power within the hour.”

You let out a low whistle. “I bet Barbatos was really pissed.” 

“As pissed as he can get,” Belphie sighed and let his eyes fall shut. “You know what tattoo shop across the street?”

“The one with the owner who Barbatos absolutely hates?” you asked, running your fingers through Belphie’s hair. 

“Mhm,” he replies, a bit more sleepily. “Well, surprisingly, they let Barbatos store the cake orders for today and tomorrow in their employee fridge.”

“Interesting. I wonder how Barbatos felt about that.” You let your hand fall from his hair and trailed it down the side of his face, letting out a soft hum as your fingers danced across his soft, plush cheek. 

“He was too busy adding finishing touches for a same-day order. I was the one who had to rush all the cakes to the tattoo parlor,” Belphie sighed and pressed his face into your palm. He flickered his half-lidded gaze up to meet yours and gave you an adorably pouty expression— one that you couldn’t help but melt at.

“I’m tired,” he whined softly.

“I know, my love,” you reassured him, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. Belphie pushed himself up on his arms to meet your lips halfway. He let out a small, content moan against your lips and you could taste faint traces of vanilla on his lips. Ever since Barbatos agreed to take him on at his bakery, he always came home smelling like vanilla, cinnamon, or even nutmeg at times. And while you loved his familiar scent that you grew accustomed to after so many years, you wouldn’t say no to vanilla. 

Somehow, in the midst of all of it, you had ended up on top of Belphie, straddling his lap while he cupped your face and pulled you closer. You giggled into your kiss and Belphie grunted with annoyance as he tried to tug you impossibly closer to him. Suddenly, a ding from the kitchen grabbed your attention as you pulled away from your heated kiss. Belphegor let out a soft noise of annoyance as you smacked his chest lightly. 

“Behave. I made dinner,” you told him as you crawled off of it and headed towards the kitchen. “Actually, it’s more like I just put the left-over pizza in the oven, but that’s beside the fact!” 

You heard Belphie’s soft laugh from the living room. “Great. I was actually thinking about it while at work today.” You could hear him rustle around on the couch as you grabbed the pizza out of the oven and tossed a couple of slices on two plates you grabbed from the dish rack. The time it took for you to serve up the leftovers and bring them out to the living room for the two of you was more than enough time for Belphie to nod off on the couch, his mouth agape as soft snores escaped him.

“Hey,” you nudged his leg with your foot. “Wake up. I’m studying here.”

“Nnngh,” Belphie said very intelligently and rolled over. He grabbed the couch’s throw pillow and cuddled against it and you knew better than anyone else that he was getting ready for some serious sleep.

“Hey!” you repeated, setting the pizza down on the coffee table and shaking Belphie’s shoulder. “I’m serious, mister. You gotta wake up.”

Belphie rolled over onto his back. You noticed his puckered lips and rolled your eyes, shaking your head. “Seriously?” 

“Can’t hear you…’m asleep….” Belphie mumbled and you sighed, kneeling at the foot of the couch. You brushed away his bangs and tried not to laugh at how his eyes twitched in their effort to remain closed. You leaned in and pecked his lips before sitting back and looking at him expectantly. 

“What? Was that not it, sleeping beauty?” you teased him.

“Longer…” Belphie mumbled sleepily and you rolled your eyes and let out a loud laugh.

“Brat.” You obliged, kissing him longer this time. Belphie wasn’t one to really ask for much, but when he was tired, he was clingier. It’s not like you really minded, anyway. You liked it when he got clingy. It was cute and he was so easy to tease.

Once you finally pulled away from your kiss, Belphie fluttered his eyes open to look up at you. He fluttered his thick, curved lashes up at you. “I’m alive. Or whatever the fuck Snow White says,” Belphie deadpanned.

You laughed loudly. “That is not what she says at all.”

“Ah, ‘s not like I care,” Belphie shrugged and pushed himself into a sitting position. “I never watched any of the movies.”

You handed him his plate of reheated pizza and plopped down next to him. “Neither did I. So it’s not like it really matters.” Holding your pizza up in cheers, the two of you had dinner on the couch, with Belphie telling you about the rest of his day and you tell him about the upcoming progress report due for your thesis. 

Belphie tries to ask questions as you explain your latest findings, but his voice is slurred with his exhaustion. Eventually, he rests his head against your shoulder, and after a minute, you can hear him snoring softly. You finish up eating as quickly as you can and set your plates aside, being extra mindful not to rustle your sleeping partner around too much. You let him sleep on you and maneuver around to set your plates aside and grab the book you had set aside. 

You work in silence, eventually finishing the chapter you were reading and moving on to grade papers. Only the sound of Belphie’s snoring and the nightlife outside your apartment keep you company, but it’s a comfortable sort of ambiance you’ve found yourself adjusted to. Even before he picked up a second job, Belphie has always been a napper. There was no shortage of random places he had fallen asleep at, from lines for concerts to doctor offices, Belphie had a knack for napping.

You woke him up after his snoring got a little _too_ loud and ushered him off to bed (but not before Belphie groggily demanded more kisses to which you readily agreed.) All the while you remained in the living room, reading your student’s papers on your laptops and issuing corresponding grades. If you finished the papers all tonight then that meant there would have been more time for you later on in the week to get ahead on some of your own classes. 

You worked tirelessly until you heard Belphie’s alarm go off in your room. Blinking groggily, you looked up when you heard slow footsteps move down the hallway and were met with the image of Belphie staggering into view, half-asleep and smacking his lips lightly. 

“You’re up early,” Belphie commented, heading towards you and pressing a kiss to your cheek. 

“Never went to bed,” you admitted with a small laugh and ran a tired hand through your hair. As if on cue, you yawned right in Belphie’s face as he went in for another kiss. 

Your partner froze, staring at you with an incredulous look before a small smirk made its way across his lips. “Your breath reeks.”

“Yeah, well your morning breath is no flower itself, jerk!” you shoved Belphie’s shoulders and he laughed at your pout. You crossed your arms and puffed your cheeks, turning away from him but Belphie only let out a soft sigh and pecked your puffed cheek. 

“Coffee?” he wondered. You ‘ _hmph_ ’ed and turned your head away from him and Belphie snorted with amusement. Wordlessly, he retreated to the kitchen and you refocused on your work. You finished up on the essay you were working on, adding some clarifying comments on the essay before hitting upload and setting your laptop aside. You flopped down onto the couch and let out a loud sigh, throwing an arm over your eyes.

“You sound like you need this,” Belphie said. You heard him approach you, very carefully, and set something down on the coffee table. You refuse to move and only let out a groan of protest. 

“Remind me why I decided to do grad school?” you complained loudly as you felt the couch dip with Belphie’s weight. 

“So I can become a stay-at-home husband when you become the top professor at Harvard,” Belphie joked. “I promise to call up Beel and ask him for all his best recipes.”

You moved your arm away from your eyes and peered up at him. “If I’m not having lobster and steak for dinner every night, we’re getting a divorce.”

“Guess I should start drafting a prenup.”

“Shut up,” you laughed loudly, sitting up and smacking Belphie’s arm lightly. 

“Drink your coffee before it gets cold. I’ll make breakfast soon,” Belphie said, taking a sip from his mug and glancing at you from over the rim. 

“Gosh, you really do love me,” you said, reaching for your own mug and taking a long, needed drink of your caffeinated savior. 

“Don’t work yourself too hard, ‘kay? I’m gonna go get ready for work,” Belphie said, standing. You grabbed his wrist and Belphie turned to look at you, raising a brow. You looked up at him, sticking out your lower lip and Belphie sighed before plopping back down on the couch next to you. “You want some attention?” 

You curled up against him and buried your face in the crook of his neck. Belphie let out a low chuckle and pulled you closer. He played with your hair and you melted against him, letting out a satisfied sigh. You tossed your legs over Belphie’s and wrapped your arms around his neck, nuzzling your nose against the skin of his neck. 

“Hey,” Belphie chuckled and shrunk away from you. “That tickles.”

“Don’t care, hold me,” you grunted as you drove your nose back into the crook of his neck just to hear his sweet laughter once again. 

The rest of the morning was spent with you sleepily tickling Belphegor, who had to call into work and explain that he was going to be late because “his car wouldn’t start”.

* * *

“What are you thinking of?”

“I’m not thinking of anything.”

Belphie snorted. “That’s a lie. You can’t ever look me in the eyes whenever you lie.”

There were some disadvantages to dating your high school best friend. One of those being that he knew how to read your body language as well as he did sheet music, if not better. You let out a soft groan and rolled away from him. 

The two of you were currently lying on the ground of your living room in a heap of blankets and throw pillows. Belphie had come home from work to find you lying on the ground after you had finished your work. Instead of asking what was wrong, all he did was grab a couple of pillows and blankets from your room and lied next to you. You immediately curled into his side and rested your head on his chest. Belphie’s arms came up and around you, holding you close as he rested his cheek on the top of your head. 

You didn’t remember falling asleep, but with the exhaustion of finals week, it was no surprise that you had. Belphie, ever the sleeping beauty, wasn’t far behind. 

The two of you had woken up the next morning with aching necks and popping your joints with grunts of effort. But instead of being responsible adults, the two of you simply relocated to the couch and collapsed on top of one another. It was a rare happenstance, but the two of you managed to have a day off on the same day. Though, that meant the two of you would laze around together. Not that it really mattered. Both of you kept busy most of the other days that a day spent in your pajamas and lying around the house was more than welcomed. 

“Out with it,” Belphie said, pinching your side. 

“ _Ow!_ ” you complained, swatting his hand away and rubbing your side with a pout. Belphie smirked at you through his bangs and you nearly wanted to shove him off the couch. Damn bastard. 

“What are you thinking about?” Belphie asked again. 

“I dunno,” you shifted into a more comfortable position and rested your chin on Belphie’s chest, looking up at him and playing with the fringe idly. “I guess I was thinking about how happy I am that we can be us,” you said. 

“We can be us?” Belphie echoed.

“Mhm,” you said, feeling the heat rise to your cheeks as you avert your eyes. “You know. I like the fact that you and I...we’re a pretty good couple. You just... _get_ me. Whether it’s cause we’ve known each other for so many years or something else,” you shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of my life like this.”

Belphie was silent for a beat. His eyes flickered over your head to the wall behind you. You saw consideration briefly flash in his eyes before he met yours again. He shrugged, mimicking your action only moments prior. “Alright then. Let’s get married.”

Your brain stalled, shut down, and rebooted at his words. You waited for Belphie to burst out laughing, the way he did whenever he teased you, or for him to say something, _anything_ , but he didn’t. All he did was lay beneath you and stare at you expectantly. 

“You’re serious,” you said. 

“If you want,” Belphie offered and you weren’t sure if you wanted to laugh or cry at how easily he was offering you marriage. He sounded just like he did whenever he offered you whatever pastry he brought home from the bakery. 

You knew that you were going to spend the rest of your life with Belphegor. Being with someone else didn’t even cross your mind and you didn’t want to imagine a life without Belphie. You had been there for each other through thick and thin. Through tears and laughter, joy and sorrow, Belphegor was always the one standing by your side. You danced in the rain together and walked down the yellow brick road hand in hand. Sure, you had briefly considered marriage whenever you passed a flower shop or saw some random celebrity announce their engagement whenever you scrolled on social media, but you never thought that marriage was something Belphegor would have ever wanted.

If anything, you were content just remaining as you were for the rest of your lives. Marriage was such a silly concept to you. It was thousands of dollars for one day to superficially prove to the world that you loved each other. But Belphie proved that to you each day whenever he made you coffee with _just_ the right amount of creamer or whenever he came home with your favorite fast food after you texted him that you had a bad day. 

And yet here he was, offering it to you like it was the easiest thing in the world. And suddenly, being married to Belphie didn’t sound too bad. It wouldn’t change anything. It wouldn’t make the two of you and closer or legitimize your relationship in any way shape or form. The only thing now was that Belphegor would be your husband instead of your partner. 

“Yeah,” you nodded slowly. “Yeah, marriage sounds nice.” 

Belphie let out a loud sigh and pulled you against him. “Please never take that long to answer me ever again,” he complained, cupping the back of your head. 

“What? Are you planning to marry me more than once?” you joked. 

“Nah, that’s too much work. Once is enough,” Belphegor decided and you rolled your eyes, pushing away so you were able to meet his eyes.

“You’re awful,” you pouted half-heartedly but were unable to hide the blush that grew on your face. 

“Yeah, but you like me this way,” Belphie hummed.

“Don’t push your luck,” you teased, pressing your lips against Belphegor’s and kissing him deeply, just the way you had, a million times before. His lips moved against yours, lazily and unhurried, but it still made the fire in your heart burn twice as bright. His arms looped around your waist and your fingers buried themselves in your hair. The two of you stayed in each other’s embrace for what seemed like hours. But neither of you were in any particular rush. 

Not when you had the rest of forever together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes short and sweet. Nothing but fluff. 
> 
> Wanna follow me on [anitwt](https://twitter.com/_Shinkais)? I mainly post about Yowamushi Pedal but I do have the occasional Obey Me rambling heheh
> 
> Kudos make my day  
> Comments make them even better!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
